My Yuki!
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: This is my version of how shuichi and Yuki met it starts when they're kids!-- Just a note, I know the grammer and spelling in the first few chapters isn't very good, they were done before I had a beta The grammer does get better
1. Chapter 1

**MY YUKI**

_**Please NO flames  
**_

**Chapter 1 The first time they meet!**

In this chapter Ryuichi is 4 Shuichi is 5 Yuki is 7 Tatusha is 7 and is Yuki's twin and hiro is 10 and is Shuichi's brother.

"This would make a good fort" Shuichi said as him and Ryuichi came to an old shack down the road from Shuichi's house.

"Yea it would. But won't your mom worry if were out this far?" Ryuich asked.

"It's not that far and who says were going home? I dont want to be around Hiro he's a pooh head"Shuichi answered.

"So are we staying here for the night?" Ryu asked.

"I guess so" Shuichi answered. " Im going to bed so please dont let anyone wake me up"

" Okieday" Ryu said.

When Shuichi fell asleep Tatusha came to explore the area and ask for an air horn so he could wake up Yuki.

"Hello do you have an air horn I can borrow for a couple minutes?" Tatusha asked.

"Yes. Why do you need it though?"

" I want to wake up my brother," Tatusha said.

"Oh here you go"Ryu said.

"Thank you. Wake up sleepy head" Tatusha said as he kicked Shuichi in the head.

"Hey stop that," Shuichi said.

"Oh your up!" Ryuichi said."Please dont get mad at me I told that kid not to wake you up I swear."

" I know you your Yuki's brother! By the way...why dose Yuki hang out with Hiro?" Shuichi said.

"Why dont you ask him? I'll go get him and then you can ask him ok?"

"OK," Shuichi answered.

So tatusha left and Shuichi and Ryu waited for about five seconds.

"Back here he is," Tatusha said with a big smile on his face.

"what the hell did you do that for damm you!" Yuki said.

"Hillo.Yuki."

" What do you want?" Yuki asked.

" Why do you like my brother?" Shuichi asked.

" Because he is my friend geez!" Yuki answered.

" But why he's a pooh head?" Shuichi asked.

"I am? Since when?" Hiro asked.

" Oh...Hi Hiro... by the way im not comming home tonight" Shuichi said.

" Me either" Tatusha said.

" What mom will kill me if your not home! I guess im staying too," Hiro said in a whinny voice.

" Are you staying Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

" Why the hell do you care and I guess." Yuki said

_**Please review this is my first fanfic!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Yuki **

**Chapter 2  
**In this they are still little! By the way this is that night and i forgot to mention that if it says something like ther name and some other shit in a bold font **like this **it means they are thinking o and before i forget Ryuichi can hear thoughts and it pisses him off. " By the way Shuichi if we live out here were r we going to sleep and what are we going to eat?" Hiro asked with a smile on his face. " When mom falls asleep we are going to sneak in and get food and pillows and blankets and some other stuff. By the way Yuki can u get some stuff from your house?" Shuichi said. " Why me? Fine" Yuki said. **Yuki: Shuichi is so hot! wait wtf am i thinking?** **Ryu : Whats going on am i crazy? **

( half an hour later)

They all came back with all the stuff they needed. All came back but Yuki. "Tatusha were's Yuki?" Hiro asked. " What do you mean he's right behind me isn't he?" "Tatusha asked. " No im right beside you! geez" Yuki said. **Shuichi: I wonder if Yuki hates me cause i dont hate him i think he is cool! how come all i can think about is Yuki? its been like this all day! **" Will you guys just SHUT UP already!" Ryu yelled breaking the akward silence. " What are you talking about Ryu nobodies been talking for a while" Shuichi said looking stupid. " Who me i dont know i was just breaking the silence" Ryu lied. They sat there in silence all thinking about something else. Yuki was thinking about Shuichi. Shuichi was thinking about Yuki. Hiro was thinking about hurting his brother and Tatusha was thinking about pissing off Hiro. Ryu lasted half an hour before finally screaming." SHUT UP ALREaDY!" Ryu screamed. " No one was talking geez! your so stupid" Yuki said. Ryu ran away crying. " That was harsh Yuki!" Shuichi said. As Shuichi ran by his hand touched Yuki and he started blushing uncontrolibly. " Yuki are you blushing?" Hiro asked in shock. " No why the hell would you think that!" Yuki said. " Because your face is red" Tatusha said. " You like shuichi you like Shuichi Hahahahahahahaha!" Tatusha said. " NO I DONT YOU FG FREAK!" Yuki said blushing even more.

Sorry im leaving it at that Please reveiw chapter 3 will be up soon im a fast typer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

In this chapter Hiro is 15, Shuichi is 10, Ryu is 9, and Yuki and Tatusha are 12. By the way they all still live out in that area. It was pouring rain as the 5 teens were siting under the shelter of the trees. " Do you guys want to get a hotel room to live in for a while?" Shuichi asked. Oh by the way i forgot to mention Ryu hasnt told them that he can hear there thoughts. " I guess" Yuki said looking annoyied. So they all left to get a hotel room. " By the way two of us will have to share a room" Hiro said. " I think it should by Shuichi and Yuki" Ryu said. " Why do i have to be with him? Hes Hiro's best friend geez" Shuichi said. " I dont care where i sleep" Yuki said. " If i have to share a room with the freak i guess i will" Shuichi said. **Yuki: Yes i get to share a room with Shuichi! wait why am i thinking like this dammit! whats wrong with? **They continued to walk for about half an hour.

( Half an hour later)

Hiro Tatsuha and Ryu had to share a room and it was pissig Hiro off big time. " Hey ryu why have you been yelling shut up lately?" Hiro asked. " Fine do you really want to know why?" Ryu asked. " Yeah" Hiro and Tatusha said." Fine i can hear your thoughts" Ryu said. " Really does my brother really like Shuichi or am i teasing him for no reason?" Tatusha asked.After a few moments of silence he finally answered. " I think so" Ryu said. Mean while in the other room Shuichi and Yuki were going to sleep. But talked a little first.** Shuichi: I know how to find out if Yuki likes me! i'll purposlly kick off my blankets and look cold if he covers me up he likes me.Ya thats it.**" Im going to go to sleep ok Yuki?" Shuichi said to his soon to be lover." Whatever." Yuki said. " By the way if were going to stuck in this room together you should at least pretend you care" Shuichi said. " Just go to sleep" Yuki said. Yuki turned to face Shuichi only to find he looked like a popcicle. Yuki sighed and turned around. **Yuki: I cant just leave him i guess i'll cover him up. Do i really like him? I guess i do no use hiding it i guess i really do like him but im not going to say anything.** Yuki covered Shuichi up then fell asleep.

( in the other room)

" When are you planing to tell Shuichi and Yuki that you know they like each other?" Hiro asked. " Tomorrow I guess" Ryu said. " Night " Hiro said to the other two. They all said good night and went to sleep little did Yuki and Shuichi know that everyone new there secret. They are going to have a rude awaking! Mwhahahahahahahaha!

( the next day)

" Morning Yuki" Shuichi said. " Morning want a coffee?" Yuki asked. " Sure i guess" Shuichi said. Knock knock. " Let me in!" Ryu said. " Morning" Shuichi said as he opened the door. " I have to tell you guys something" Ryu said. " What is it?" Yuki asked. " I can hear your thoughts so ive known all alone that you and Shuichi had a crush on each other" Ryu said flinching. " WHAT! PROVE IT" Yuki yelled. " Fine right now you are thinking about how hot Shuichi looks at the moment! just addmit you like each other" Ryu said. " NO-" Yuki got cut off by Shuichi " Fine i addmit it " Shuichi whispered. " You do have a crush on my" Yuki said. Shuichi left the room in tears and in shame. Ryu wasnt far behind! Ryu soon gave up and went back to yuki's room. " Good job you upset him you idiot!" Ryu said. " Im going to go find him and your comming with me " Ryu said. " Fine i will" Yuki said in calm voice( for once). " I think i know where he went. We can get him and tell him to come back that is if you dont make him feel unwanted" Ryu said. " dont worry i wont" Yuki said. They left to go to Shuichi's house where he was siting on his bed in tears. Knock knock. " Come in" Shuihcis sister yelled from the kitchen." Is Shuichi here?" Yuki asked. " Yup he is up stairs in his room" His sister said. " OK Yuki you stay outside his door i want to calm him down first and then you can make him feel better by doing something" Ryu said. He walked into his room and saw Shuichi sitting on the top bunk of his and Hiros bunk bed. " Shuichi are you ok?" Ryu asked. " Ya i guess so i never want to see yuki again" Shuichi said. Little does he know that they become lovers. " I'll be right back someone else wants to see you" Ryu said. Shuichi just sat there looking stupid. Yuki entered the room. " Look Shuichi im sorry ok i didnt mean to hurt your feelings" Yuki said this and then went up on the bunk bed and gave Shuichi a kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 4 more reviews till i continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_note from me: Finally updating...soryy it took so long. My harddrive died...now i can continue cuz i got a new computer. Okay on with the story. Stil the same ages!!!!_**

Shuichi sat on his bead confused. Yuki was standing there blushing...and Ryu was just laughing mentally. It had been quiet for a while. Finally breaking the silence was Hiro and tatusha bargging into the room. " WE BROUGHT COOKIES!!!!!," Tatusha said as he walked in. " You are so reatarded," Yuki said smacking him on the head. " OWWWW!!!!" Shuichi smirked. **Shuichi: GO yuki!!! yay!!! **Ryu smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled back. Hiro just stood there. " Whats wrong with you?" Yuki asked still blushing. " Nothing...why are you blushing?" " No reason" Yuki replied.

Shuichi sat on his bed watching yuki and tatsuha argue. Shuichi got up grabbed Yukis chin kissed him then walked into the living room. Everyone including Yuki stood there shocked. Shuichi was laughing while he sat in the living room. Ryu came downstairs laughing. " That was awesome!!! Yuki is soooooo confused" Ryu said laughing. Shuichi smiled. Yuki came downstairs blushing badly. Shuichi laughed harder at him. Hiro came down with tatsuha after.

"That was awkward!" Tatsuha said. Shuichi laughed harder. Hiro went to the kitchen and returned with a phone book. " Why do you have the phone book?" Shuichi asked. " Im bored so im phoning dad." Hiro replied. " Who is our dad?" " Dunno ...i've never met him." Hiro replied. Yuki got up and sat beside Shuichi. He then put his arm around him. Shuichi rested his head on his shoulder. Hiro stared at them before breaking out of his trance.

Shuichi and hiro's sister walked into the room. " You guys don't kno him because he doesn't love you as much as he loves me," She said sticking out her tongue. Hiro rolled his eyes. Then Hiro grabbed the phone book and phoned there father ( You will find out soon who this is...it might be shocking though...dun dun dun!!! wow im a loser ) . " Hello ," Dad said. Hiro had him on speaker phone. " Hello this is hiro and Shuichi your sons...dun dun dun!!" Hiro said. " Sons what sons?" "Sighs Well you screwed our mom and she had sons. I dunno if you have met us." Hiro said. " Come over," Shuichi yelled making Yuki jump up. " Jesus!!!!," Yuki said. Shuichi started laughing so hard he fell off the couch. Yuki cursed under his breath. " Fine i'll come over and as for the lecture thats disturbing." Dad said. Hiro said okay gave him directions then hung up.

Hiro just sat there for a few minutes. Shuichi had his head on Yuki's head. Yuki was blushing. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Shuichi yelled come in. Yuki jumped sending shuichi flying toward the ground. "OWWW!!!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki started laughing. So did ryu and hiro and tatsuha. Hiro got the door and there dad walked in.

**_Sorry ending it like that...read on in order to find out who dad is_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5!!!!! Now you find out who there dad is...unless you are phycic then you already know...plzz don't mock spelling i suck at it :D btw sorry about the double letters at the end of a few wordss it is a habitt. _**

Shuichi looked at the door with his head tilted to the left. Yuki threw a pencil at his head. "OWWW!!!" Shuichi said. Shuichi and Yuki started play fighting in the living room. There dad walked in. " Who are you?" Hiro asked. " My name is Tohma i guess im your dad" Tohma said ( For all of you who guessed Tohma you were right :D). Hiro stared at Shuichi expecting him to get up or look at Tohma. But him and Yuki kept play fighting. Hiro kicked them. Yuki looked up. Shuichi fell over and landed on yuki who landed on hiro who landed on Tohma. They all fell over. Ryu laughed at them so did Tatsuha. Yuki got up then rolled his eyes at his idiot brother. Shuichi got up. " I shall go make tea," Shuichi said. " I'll help," Yuki said. Shuichi and yuki went to the kitchen followed by ryu.

They all came back. Shuichi gave everybody tea. Tohma stood there. "So...this is awkward," Shuichi said. Everyone nodded.After about an hour of talking Shuichi and hiro's mom came in the doors. " MOMMY!!!!" Shuichi yelled hugging his mom. Shuichi's mom hugged him back. Hiro rolled his eyes. Tohma and Shuichi's unamed mom **_(to lazy to give her a name :D). _**Looked at each other. " Tohma it's been a long time." She said. " Hasn't it though?" " Im going upstairs now," Shuichi said. He got up and left. Followed by yuki. Who was followed by ryu who was followed by tatsuha who was followed by Hiro.

Shuichi was sitting on Yuki's lap. They had all decided to stay there tonight. Shuichi looked around his room. It was quiet.

They had beeen sleeping for about an hour. Ryu woke up screaming. Shuichi is the only one who woke up. " What's wrong?" He asked half awake. "Your mom and your dad are in your mom's room. Enough said" Ryu replied. Shuichi jumped out of bed. "EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" He yelled. Yuki woke up. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ryu repeated himself so Yuki could hear to. Shuichi grabbed yuki and Ryu and dragged them downstairs.

That morning!!!

Shuichi, Yuki, and Ryu stayed downstairs all night long. Shuichi fell aasleep half on a couch and half off. Yuki was on the floor. Ryu was sleeping in the corner. Hiro walked downstairs. **Hiro: What happend here? Whyy aren't they upstairs? No funn :(** Hiro pouted to himself. He went back upstairs to get Tatsuha.

Tatsuha came downstairs with his air horn to wake up Yuki. "Mwhahahahaha," He whispered. He blew the air horn and Yuki, Shuichi, and Ryu woke up jumping. "RUN AWAY!!!!"" Tatsuha yelled. Yuki chased him around the house. Shuichi just watched. Ryu taped it.

half an hour later.

Yuki finally caught him but was to tired to hurt him. " Godd Damit!" He yelled. Shuichi had fallen asleep again. Tatsuha blew the air horn again. Then ran away. Yuki rolled his eyes. Shuichi got up and without a word made coffee.

"Good morning. Anyone want coffee?" He asked. Everybody wanted some so shuichi got the coffee and brought it out. "Thank you," Yuki said. "Whyy were you guys sleeping downsairs?" Hiro asked. " Long story," Ryu answered. "Okay..." He replied. Tatsuha stayed out side. Shuichi went upstairs to get dressed. After he was dressed he went downstairs and grabbed his brush then went back up. Yuki followed him. " So...do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed 900 shades of red and nodded his head.

**_okay thats the end. The next chapter will be there date and there will be a new surprise. A bigg one :D._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm finally updating...I got distracted by other things but here is chapter 6 - btw thoughts are now italic with quotation marks...and the name will be at the end. And I know how to spell better now so it won't be as bad...I hope...the first few chapters had terrible spelling...okay on with the story...- Sorry one more note to make. I forgot to do this before ,but i want to give credit to X fuji X for helping me write this story. Okay on with the story, really this time!**_

For their date, Shuichi and Yuki decided they would go for a walk to the near by creak with Hiro, Tatsuha, and Ryu. Then they would go out for dinner at a near by McDonalds. Shuichi grabbed his coat and they all left for the creek. 

When they got there all the water was gone and no one was around. Yuki and Shuichi were standing behind everyone else. Hiro and Tatsuha were leading. Ryu was in the middle.

" So...this is kind of lame..." Hiro said. Shuichi shushed him. Hiro growled. Yuki randomly stopped and sat down on a rock. Shuichi stopped and sat beside him. It was quiet for a while. Hiro and Tatsuha went off somewhere else. Shuichi stood up and walked to the empty creek. 

"So...this is kinda awkward..." Ryu said. Ryu felt like a third wheel. 

"I'm gunna go find Hiro and Tatsuha.," He said. Shuichi nodded. Yuki went and stood behind Shuichi, wrapping his arms around his waist. Shuichi smiled then turned around to face Yuki. He put his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki kissed the top of his head. Hiro was in the empty creek. Tatsuha was dancing randomly in the middle of the creek. 

"Ummm...Tatsuha?" Hiro asked. 

"Yea?" 

"Why are you dancing?" Hiro asked. Tatsuha shrugged. Ryu walked up to them. Then backed away from the dancing Tatsuha. Hiro laughed. Tatsuha turned around slowly. 

"It's not what it looks like," He said. Ryu laughed. Tatsuha blushed then turned around and started to dance. Hiro looked at ryu. 

"I think Tatsuha likes you," Hiro whispeared. 

"Really!" Ryu asked. He had a really shocked look on his face. 

"Has he thought about you?" Hiro whispered. 

"I dunno..." Ryu said listening for tatsuha's thoughts. Hiro rolled his eyes. 

Shuichi and yuki were sitting on a rock by the empty creek. Shuichi's un-named (XD) mom came up to them. 

"Shuichi can i talk to you for a second?" She asked. 

"Yea. Should i go find Hiro?" He asked. His mom nodded. Shuichi grabbed Hiro and dragged him to their mom. 

"Okay..." Hiro said. 

"Your dad and i have talked it over and..." She stopped turning around and seeing Tohma walking toward them. 

"We're getting married!" He said. Shuichi almost fainted. Yuki caught him as he fell. Hiro just stood there, open mouthed.

"When?" They both asked. 

"Two months," Tohma replied. Yuki was standing behind Shuichi. Shuichi and Hiro were speechless. Yuki led Shuichi to a rock to sit down. Hiro stormed off annoyed. Yuki followed Hiro, after all, that was his best friend. 

"Hiro...are you okay?" Yuki asked. Hiro shook his head. His eyes were watering. 

"Isn't this a good thing?" Yuki asked. Hiro shook his head again. 

"We haven't seen dad ever and now he's marrying my mom after one night like it will change everything," Hiro said, the tears finally pouring over. Yuki hugged Hiro. Hiro cried into his shoulder. Yuki hugged him tighter. 

"Everything will be okay," Yuki said.

"Yea i know," Hiro whispered.

_**Okay thats the end. Tell me what you think. It was really hard to write. hope you liked it - Thanks to X Fuji X for betaing for me**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay So here's Chapter 7 - Hope you like it :D - Sorry just a note i realize Hiro isn't old enough to drive...**_

Hiro and Yuki walked back to Hiro's house.

"I'm going for a drive," Hiro yelled. His sister came downstairs

"Mind if i come?" She asked. Hiro shook his head. She nodded and walked outside. Hiro grabbed the keys.

"Are you okay with mom getting married?" His sister asked. Hiro shook his head. He started the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just driving around." Hiro drove onto the free way.

Suddenly a car swerved into their lane and hit Hiro's car, knocking it over into the ditch. The windsheild smashed. The guy in the other car called 911. Hiro was unconscious.

Shuichi, Yuki, Tatsuha, and Ryu were sitting in the living room. Shuichi's parents were out on a date. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked.

Shuichi was quiet as he talked on the phone. His eyes were watering when he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, slightly alarmed.

"There was an accident. Hiro's in a comma and my sister's..." Shuichi trailed off.

"Th-they don't know if she's going to make it" Shuichi said. He started to cry. Yuki called Shuichi's mom. He told her everything. When he was done he called a cab to take them to the hospital. When they got there Hiro was having surgery. Yuki held Shuichi and let him cry into his shoulder. Four hours later, the operation was finished. Shuichi went in to see him first.

"Hi. I don't know if you can hear me or not. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and insulting you and being a jerk.." Shuichi started to cry harder.

"They don't know if our sister will make it. I hope she does. They said you probably will. Why did this have to happen? You guys are so young. It's not fair," Shuichi stood up and kissed the top of Hiro's head.

"I love you. Remember that," Shuichi said. He walked out of the room. Yuki went in next.

He looked at his best friend's body lying in the bed, not moving, tubes hooked up everywhere to help him breath. Yuki started crying.

"This seems like a nightmare. An hour ago i was hugging you and you were crying and now...now your in a comma on a hospital bed with your sister in critical condition. Hiro, I realized today that I need you. If you die I-I dont know what I'll do. Your like my brother," Yuki left the room.

Hiro could hear everything they were saying. He couldn't understand it though. Hiro had a dream that he and Yuki were dating.

The next day Yuki came back really early in the morning. He sat by Hiro's bed, quietly watching Hiro sleep. The docter called Shuichi last night and told him his sister died. Yuki told Hiro. Yuki stayed till noon without talking.

"Please wake up Hiro," He said. He started to cry. "Your sister didn't make it. I'm sorry. Your family is arranging her funeral." Hiro's hand moved. Yuki looked at his friends face. Hiro's eyes were closed. Yuki sighed. Of course Hiro wouldn't be awake yet. Yuki left to go to Shuichi's house. Shuichi anwsered the door. Yuki kissed him before saying anything. Shuichi was crying.

Yuki walked into the house. Shuichi sat down on the couch. Yuki just came to tell Shuichi's family how Hiro was doing. Yuki went to the hospital that night.

When he got to Hiro's room Hiro was still in a comma. Yuki sat down by the bed again. He held Hiro's hand.

"Shuichi's really worried about you. He cried all last night. Your mom's upset too. So is Tohma. Please wake up." Yuki said.

An hour later, Yuki was sleeping. Hiro's hand moved. Yuki woke up. Hiro opened his eyes. Yuki started to cry tears of joy. He smiled at his best friend. Yuki went to tell the docters. But Hiro's first words stopped him in his tracks.

Hiro's first words: " I know your dating my brother...but I love you,"

**_Please vote for a pairing in a review (either Yuki x Hiro or Yuki x Shuichi) Thank you -  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally A new chapter. Sorry was going through a MASSIVE writers block. This chapter will mainly be about Hiro. Anyways Hope you enjoy ^^**

Yuki stood in shock and looked Hiro. "You what?" He asked softly.

Hiro looked around the room confused. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. There was an accident when you left your house. Your sister….didn't make it," Yuki said softly.

Tears filled Hiro's eyes as he looked around the room. Flashbacks started filling his mind. He flinched.

"I need to get the doctors," Yuki said. He left the room.

The tears started fall. Hiro could see everything. He saw the windshield smash. He remembered the last look on his sister face. The searing pain. The warm blood running down his face. Everything went black. He remembered the sirens and his sister's scream. The doctors came into the room. Hiro couldn't focus on their words. He had killed his sister. It was his fault.

"Hiro? Hiro? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked panic filling his voice.

Hiro nodded. "Does it hurt?" The doctor asked. Hiro shook his head.

The doctors gave him some painkillers then left him and Yuki alone. Yuki sat down beside the bed.

"It's my fault…" Hiro said quietly. Yuki looked up at him questioningly.

"She…she died because of me." The tears started to fall again. Yuki walked closer to Hiro and held his hand.

"It wasn't your fault. You were hit by another driver. She couldn't be saved, as tragic as that is. But it is in NO way your fault" Yuki saw the sadness in Hiro's face and felt sympathy. He didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Hiro looked away. He really didn't want to be near anyone right now. Yuki looked at Hiro and then the clock. It was getting late and he had to be home.

"Umm Hiro? I Have to go. I'll visit you again soon," Yuki said.

"Okay Bye." Hiro said looking up at the blonde boy. Yuki let go of Hiro's hand.

"Byee."

Hiro looked at the ceiling. He decided he needed a distraction so he looked for shapes in the ceiling. _'A…cloud? Hmm…line….another line…rectangle? Curvy line…half circle? Hmm…Squares….more squares…This is PONTLESS and totally NOT working.' _He thought. He looked toward the table and saw a book. Reading seemed like a good idea to him so he read. Hiro eventually felt tired and put the book down.

'_I should sleep. _Should_ being the key word. I don't kno if I can….'_ He thought.

He looked out his window. It was dark outside. _'What time is it?'_ He wondered. He yawned. He felt that what he had caused to happen was unforgivable. If he hadn't gotten mad and left, if he hadn't over reacted, his sister would still be alive. '_Yes,'_ He thought _'My fault…all my fault.'_ He slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hiro woke up the next morning as the nurse came in to check on him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Nothing hurts?" She asked. Hiro shook his head. She gave him his medicine and started to leave.

"Umm…Can I request something?" He asked. The nurse nodded.

"No visits." Hiro said looking out the window. The nurse looked shocked but nodded none the less.

Hiro thanked her then proceeded to read. He needed to distract himself from his thoughts. He couldn't bear to think about what had happened to his sister….it hurt too much. He got half way through the book before the nurses came to check on him. He replied to all their questions with nods or by shaking his head. He saw no reason to talk. He continued reading. Once done the book he was left alone with his thoughts.

'_That book was good…I liked the ending._ _Happy endings are nice. If only my sister's ending was such,' _The tears started to form again. He was trying to keep from crying. He could hear the nurse in the hall talking to a familiar voice…Ryu?

"He asked for no visitors," She said.

"Okay…Do you know when we can visit?" Ryu asked. He was listening to Hiro's thoughts and felt the over whelming sadness.

"I'm not sure. He just said no visits. I'm sorry," She replied.

"It's alright. Just umm…can you give him this?" Ryu asked, holding up Kumagoro. The nurse nodded.

"Thank you." Ryu said as he left. Tears filled his eyes. Hiro was blaming himself.

The nurse walked into Hiro's room an handed him Kumagoro.

"A young man came to drop this off for you." The nurse said handing it to him. Hiro nodded, hugging Kumagoro. The nurse checked Hiro's medicine then left the room. Hiro went to sleep. That night, he dreamt of the accident. He heard his sister scream and saw the flashing light. He felt the pain and warmth. He imagined his sister lying in her hospital bed, machines beating accordingly.

He woke up with tears falling down his face. He sat up and held Kumagoro close to his chest. He heard the nurse talking to Ryu again. He had requested that no visitors be allowed for awhile he didn't want anyone to see him like this, a broken and emotional wreck.

He hugged Kumagoro tighter. Kumagoro had the faint scent of Ryu. He missed Ryu, Tatsuha, Yuki, and of course Shuichi. His best friends were the people he could never live without. He thought about when they ran away together. He thought of the hotel. Of Yuki and Shuichi dating. Of Ryu's mind reading abilities. He smiled at the memories that seemed so pointless now. Could he ever be forgiven for causing his sister's death? Would his friends ever look at him the same?

'_It should have been me...' _He thought. '_I should have been the one to die.' _The tears started to fall again. He needed to hold on though…for his friend's sake. They wanted him alive so he would stay alive. He lay in bed for the rest of the day…lost in his thoughts.

The next night he had the same dream of the accident, same with the three nights to follow. He hadn't spoken since he requested that there be no visitors. The nurse came to check on him again after he awoke with the same dream. She asked the same questions and he nodded.

That night he had a dream of his sister. She was telling him to keep holding on to life. She said she forgave him, that it wasn't his fault. She hugged him then turned to mist. He woke up shaking and crying. Was that really her? Did she want him to hold on? For her he would. He would live his life to the fullest, do everything she always wanted to do but never had the chance too. When the nurse came in Hiro spoke for the first time.

"You can let people in to visit me now," His voice sounded scratchy from lack of use. The nurse smiled.

A little later, Ryu came to visit. Hiro sat up in his bed when he walked in. Ryu stopped at the door. He hesitated, then ran to Hiro to gently hug him.

"I've missed you," Ryu said with tears filling his eyes.

"I've missed you too." Hiro said. Hiro's thoughts were still on his dream. Ryu listened to it patiently.

"That's an interesting dream." Ryu said. Hiro looked at him and smiled. Ryu smiled back. '_He has such a nice smile…' _Hiro thought. After about an hour, Ryu left. He hugged Hiro again before leaving and gave him a notebook entitled "What you missed".

Hiro opened the notebook and read the first page it said:

_Heyy Hiro. This is from all your friends. We've missed you. In this notebook there will be a note from all us. Enjoy!_

Hiro read on. The one from Shuichi was hyper, as expected. Yuki's was surprisingly heart filled. Tatsuha's was full of the pranks Hiro had missed. And finally, there was Ryu's. It said:

_Hey Hiro. I've missed you so much. I came to visit you ever day but you didn't want visitors. Hope you're enjoying Kumagoro. I miss you…I know I said that already. Listen, what happened to your sister wasn't you fault. I kno it feels like you should give up now but hang on! Hang on to us for dear life! No matter what, we're all here to support you. Remember that okay? And hurry up and get better already! Life's so boring without you!! – Ryuu_

Hiro smiled as he finished reading it. That night he dreamt of Ryu. Of his smile and hair, the way he freaked out at certain thoughts, the way he laughed at Tatsuha's pranks. Hiro woke up feeling happy for the first time since he came to.

Ryu went to the room to visit him the next day. '_I love you' _Hiro thought. Ryu ran into the room and pressed his lips to Hiro's. All the pain Hiro felt left the moment their lips touched.

**Sorry another note ^_^. I know this chapter was a bit sad but the happy themes will return! Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Thank you Fuji for reading over my story and checking for mistakes ^_^**


End file.
